Confession
by Desastrus
Summary: Wondered why Shiki's not interested in Valentine's day in the second chapter of the manga? That's because he already has someone he likes. He's just waiting for her confession. ShikixRima


Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfics if VK belonged to me?

* * *

It was a peaceful evening at Cross Academy

It was a peaceful evening at Cross Academy. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful orange glow over the grounds. The birds were silently roosting in their nests and there was no trouble with the Day Class girls, none at all. They were all obediently staying inside their dorms, diligently doing their homework, like good students should.

Yeah, right.

Actually, all hell had broken loose. The dreaded day had arrived.

Valentine's Day.

* * *

Senri stepped out of the Moon Dormitory, looking around expressionlessly at the throngs of squealing girls, each clamoring to give her gift to her favorite Night Class boy.

"KYAAAAHHH!"

"Kaname-sama!"

"Idol-senpai! Over here!"

"Shiki-senpai!"

He had no intention of going over his gate to receive presents from his admirers, unlike his fellow Night Class students. Why should he? He didn't even know the girls, let alone want to accept presents from them. They could be poisoned (although it didn't make sense that an admirer would hurt their object of affection). Besides, he already had someone he liked, and that someone was definitely not from the Day Class.

"I'm not interested in all this," he muttered, striding past the crowd.

* * *

"Aw, come on, indulge them a little," Akatsuki's voice floated from the front.

Rima glanced at him curiously.

"Yeah, man. Besides, it's only once a year," Hanabusa added.

No doubt the cousins were trying to persuade Senri into accepting his Valentine gifts. They were unsuccessful, as they were the previous year. Rima watched as Senri walked away, without saying a word.

Rima hid a smile. That Senri could be so stubborn at times.

"Say, Rima-chan, are you giving anyone chocolates this year?" Ruka interrupted her thoughts.

"Uhm, well, I…" Rima was saved from answering the question by the questioner herself, who bulldozed ahead with the conversation.

"I'm going to give mine to Kaname-sama. Do you think he'll find it irritating? I really hope not, I…"

Rima tuned out her friend's voice. She knew it was rude, but she really couldn't focus on Ruka's words at the moment. She was busy thinking about the dark blue and silver box hidden away in her satchel. It's not like the lavender-haired vampire couldn't carry a conversation all by herself.

_I should give it to him._

_I shouldn't._

_But I can't hide my feelings forever!_

_Yes, I can! He's my best friend! What if he doesn't feel the same?! I'll just spoil our friendship._

_But, but…_

_GAH! This is sooo frustrating!_

Rima gripped her books tightly; the only sign of the debate going on in her mind.

"You should just tell him," a deep voice chuckled. Rima's eyes widened as she turned to see the speaker.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaimed, quickly engaging the pureblood in a conversation. Kaname shot Rima a final look before answering whatever Ruka had said.

Rima trained her eyes on the ground as she climbed up the steps to the Academy, thinking about what Kaname had said.

And finally came to a decision.

* * *

"And that'll wrap up today's lesson. Have a nice day, minna-san."

Chairs scraped as the students got up and left the classroom. Senri waited for Rima, who was oddly taking a long time to pack her stuff. She arranged and rearranged her things until they were the only ones left.

As soon as the last person left, she turned to face him. Senri was taken aback by the sudden look of determination in her cerulean eyes.

"Here," she said, shoving something at him.

Senri looked down at the small, dark blue box in his hand and blinked. Rima was giving him a Valentine gift…? Shocked, his eyes met Rima's. They stared at each other for a moment.

The silence stretched as Senri struggled to answer the unasked question that hung in the air between them.

* * *

Interpreting the silence as rejection, Rima's eyes began to prickle.

_Oh no. I've done it. Senri obviously doesn't feel the same way. I've ruined our friendship. I should have kept quiet._

_I-I'm going to lose him._

A sob worked its way up her throat. Not wanting to let him see her cry, she whirled and started to run away.

* * *

Senri grabbed Rima's wrist, effectively preventing her from escaping. He turned her around to face him.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, sending him into near panic. His best friend had never cried. Not since they were children.

"Rima, I-I…," Giving up on words, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He kissed her.

Senri felt her stiffen in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. Rima relaxed and returned the kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair.

He pulled back slightly, his silver eyes smoldering and whispered, "I love you, Rima. I always have."

She smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Senri."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being observed by a group of smirking vampires, after being notified that Rima was going to confess. Notified, by their supreme gang leader himself, Kaname Kuran.

My first VK fic done at last! I've been wanting to write one for ages. Well, how was it? Hope you readers like it! It's been a long time since I wrote something, so sorry if there's something a bit off with my writing. :)

Please review!


End file.
